Thank You
by Chibi Night Angel
Summary: It's hard being invisible. It's even harder when the one day you want to be noticed, no one ever did pay any mind to you. And you wish your heartbreak didn't eat away at you like it did now. A fic for Matthew Williams and his special day.


Honestly, Matthew was used to being the target of ignorance. Nothing about him really stood out to anyone, nothing about him was eye popping and he was far too much of a gentle soul to even garner a reaction deserving of attention. He was used to being invisible, a mere shadow of his boisterous brother whom exuded rays of joy and his voice could overcome the commotion of an entire room. Matthew, himself, could never speak loud enough and any attempts would give root to laughter and a pat on the back, furthering his frustrations. No one remembered his name. No one ever saw him. Not even his pet bear remembered his name - but in return, he could never bring himself to remember the cub's name either.

However, there was one day of the year that he wanted recognition, mild as it may be. That alone would brighten his attitude better to ignore the countless other days no one ever paid him mind.

Birthdays were always a wonderful occasion, at least in the positive mind of the Canadian. And when he woke up, his smile had not ceased in its radiance as he sighed contently and made his way downstairs where Kumajiro was already nestled on the couch. The bear's head poked up curiously when he spotted the blond, head tilting to the side as the animal yawned and made way to pose an ever familiar inquiry to the man.

"Who are you?"

Matthew did not seem deterred at all by it, not even letting out an exasperated exhale of breath as his curl bounced and his hands clasped together as he replied with the same answer he had countless times. He'd aimed to cook up a nice breakfast and prepare for the hopefully pleasant day ahead. Nothing seemed to ruin his mood just yet and even Kuma was a touch confused by his owner's obvious bright behavior. But the animal said nothing and simply went back to resting as a clatter sounds out from the kitchen.

* * *

After having a bountiful serve of pancakes and the like for breakfast, he'd made way to set up for a nice party. He hung a banner around the dining room, he had little party hats settled on the table, he had a nice cake all baked up and decorated, settled in the center with candles lit. He'd gather his bear into his arms and settled him at the seat nearby him, still humming all the way as the animal wiggled a tad while sitting. The question left his lips again and Matthew pat him on the head while seating himself at the chair with a curl of the lips, waiting.

 _ **3:00 pm**_

That was the time that Matthew took note of as his feet kicked forward, cheeks a faint pink with possible thoughts of whom would come. Perhaps his papa, Francis would arrive, that casual smile lighting his countenance and arms outstretched to pull him into a tight embrace with a bottle of wine in hand, greeting him in French. Or maybe Arthur would come, dark brows arched and a polite congratulatory remark would be given as he entered. Or even his brother, Alfred would come around, an arm swinging around his neck as he shouted loud enough for the heavens to hear. Any of them or anyone else would surely be cause for a flutter of contentment.

The thought already had him looking to the cake and his bear.

"This is going to be a great birthday, I just know it is!" Matthew says in that soft voice.

"Are you sure?" Kumajiro inquired, chin perched on the table with dark eyes looking the way of the blond. Despite not exactly having the features to depict emotions like people ( Matthew doesn't expect that from a bear of all things ) but it was clear that the animal was skeptical of anyone even remembering much less arriving.

"Yes. You'll see, they will."

 _ **4:00 pm**_

Not a knock sounded throughout the space of the living room, only the tick of a clock to pose as background noise for the pair seated at the table. Kumajiro seemed to carry that same mistrust, tail swaying and eyes closed as a sound that could be compared to a yawn left him.

Matthew noticed and waved him off, the same smile still showing as before, not bothered, still hopeful.

"Don't worry."

"You're very positive.."

"Someone will come soon."

That same skepticism remained but the bear could only say so much and he didn't want to be responsible for putting a damper on his owner's face. Despite never keeping Matthew's name in mind and never actually being too kind, he still carried a decent amount of care for the other. While he did want Matthew to see the truth that invisibility would always be his curse and no one would come like last year and the year before, he supposed he would allow the other to see it himself.

So they went back to waiting.

 _ **5:00 pm**_

Still no one.

Not one call, not one footstep, not one knock.

The sun was setting soon and any travel now would take far too much time in view of the bear's mind and he took notice of the sag of the Canadian's curl, features themselves not as vibrant as they were previously and that earned a touch of pity. Rising from the seat, he plops onto his paws and moves to walk away, tossing a small remark that he would watch television and that Matthew was free to join him or tell him if anyone was coming.

Said other simply glanced his way with slightly saddened hues of violet.

"It's fine. I'll stay here."

Someone certainly would come. That was the belief he retained.

 _ **8:00 pm**_

His posture had lowered and that smile had dampened quite a bit, eyes lowered to the candles that had died out long ago, wax now a topping for the cake as well. A sigh finally left him, eyes burning a touch but he moved to wipe any tears away as he latched to the loose threads of hope.

"Someone please come... please.."

 _ **10:00 pm**_

Kumajiro was asleep, curled up with only the light of the television to dance over his fur.

Matthew was still in the dining room, though he no longer carried that exuberance that lit the room. A depressing aura hung over his head and his face was buried in his hands, shoulders now quivering as the realization settled in. His glasses were perched by the cake, now a mess just like he was. Sniffles left him as he shook his head, lecturing himself on having such hope over the chance that anyone would remember his birthday when they couldn't even recall his name much less his presence. It was a silly thing to cling to and a ridiculous concept to hope by. He could have slept the day instead of carrying false hopes and sitting at the table all day when his own pet had told him hours before that he should let this go.

'I should have known..'

He felt stupid.

He felt bitter.

He felt many things and it hurt that he knew everyone would remember his brother's birthday and he was in the shadow once more.

It hurt and it only weighed further on him as his head fell into his crossed arms, shaking his head again and whimpering a touch. He really was cursed to live this way and he wondered faintly if any other ceremonies involving him would be paid mind to.

If he disappeared, would anyone even care?

Just thinking of that had him sinking further into self-deprecation.

And in that, he failed to notice the fast paced footsteps approaching his doorstep. It wasn't until the door flew open and banged against the wall that he was startled from his sadness, teary eyes taking note of the person now standing at the entrance of the door.

"Yo dude! Bro, sorry about being so late. There was this killer traffic and it really held me up on getting here early! I almost kicked some guy's ass cause he kept blocking my way here, like every time I went to a lane, there he was! Can you believe that?"

Alfred was almost a stark ray of sunlight in how he occupied the doorway, grin wide and arms carrying beer and a bucket of ice cream. He did seem apologetic in the slightest as his grin turned sheepish, setting the twelve-pack on the ground to open the lights and take note of everything. He frowned at the cake and then took note of his brother, who still regarded him with that same stunned visage as if not really believing his eyes.

"Matt? You okay there?" Alfred says, setting the bucket of ice cream on the table. "I really am sorry about being late, you look like you waited here for a while."

"..Al.." is the gentle tone from the brother.

"Yeah?"

"You're really here.."

"Yup! In the flesh~! Can't deal with how awesome that is or what?"

And Matthew felt his eyes burn again, but with delight instead of remorse. No sooner does the screech of a chair sounds out as he stands from his seat and moves to embrace his brother tightly, chin perched on his shoulder and lips curved in a brilliant smile.

Someone came and that was all he wanted.

"Thanks Al. Thanks a lot."

There was a touch of perplexity tainting Alfred's visage, but even still, he lets a hand pat Matthew's back with the faintest of laughter.

"No problem, bro."


End file.
